


Ты мне доверяешь?

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [23]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Post-Season 2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: смысла нет, сюжета нет, просто небольшая зарисовка - отчаянная попытка расписаться)





	Ты мне доверяешь?

**Author's Note:**

> смысла нет, сюжета нет, просто небольшая зарисовка - отчаянная попытка расписаться)

— Ты мне доверяешь?  
  
Этот вопрос прозвучал так внезапно и так резко выбил из Пайка любые мысли, терзавшие его в тот момент, когда он встал на платформу транспортации, что даже адекватного ответа в ту секунду он так и не смог выдать. Потому что Пайк никак не мог знать доверяет ли он Эшу Тайлеру и способен ли на это в принципе.  
  
Но время обладало уникальным свойством преподносить неожиданные открытия без какого-либо предупреждения и именно в те мгновения, когда Пайк был к ним не готов.  
  
Когда Тайлер говорил ему, что уходит, но не уточнял куда именно и насколько — Пайк не задавал вопросов. Он даже не интересовался опасным ли будет новое задание коммандера Секции 31 и в последний ли раз они видятся, а быть может вообще прощаются навсегда… Он просто улыбался Тайлеру, получал поцелуй в ответ и как только двери закрывались, разделяя их, мир вокруг становился слишком спокойным.  
  
Пайк был уверен, что Тайлер вернется. Иррационально знал, может быть верил — и, наверное, в этом и заключалось доверие. Как сыну теолога Пайку иногда становилось слишком сложно отделять свое внутреннее понимание мира от того, что ему рассказывал отец. И тогда хотелось наделить неодушевленные пусть даже самые простые истины какими-то осязаемыми свойствами.  
  
Раньше Пайк ощущал доверие красно-сине-золотым. Видел его в словах с которых начиналась Хартия Объединенной Федерации Планет. В клятве, которую он приносил, став офицером Звездного Флота. И ему было все понятно и просто — да собственно, как и сейчас.  
  
Но разве Тайлер вписывался в эту систему? Его концепция доверия наверняка была совсем другой — странной смесью из человеческого и клингонского, припудренного уставом Секции 31, завернутое в черную кожу, в секреты внутри секретов. Именно таким и было первое впечатление от Тайлера — полное чего угодно, но только не доверия. И Пайк пытался понять в какой момент все изменилось, когда он перестал дергаться от мысли, что ему никогда не понять до конца каков внутри Эш Тайлер…  
  
А потом Тайлер возвращался. Может быть немного побитый (хоть и абсолютно целый снаружи и внутри), более молчаливый, хмурый и конечно же уставший. И Пайк снова понимал — ему не нужно знать, что было там, за дверью. Через сколько разных неприятностей прошел Тайлер и насколько опасна была его миссия и как близко он подобрался к смерти на этот раз.  
  
Может быть дело было в том, что сам Пайк прекрасно чувствовал, где именно, в какой момент на его песочных часах появится длинная трещина и крупинка за крупинкой его жизнь будет медленно высыпаться через едва заметную брешь.  
  
Тайлер ведь об этом не знал — и скорее всего Пайк когда-нибудь расскажет ему. Просто потому что иначе не смог бы, но скорее всего не сейчас.  
  
Если он перестал тревожиться каждый раз, когда Тайлер уходил и Пайк смотрел ему вслед взглядом полным доверия, то не было никакой гарантии что наоборот все будет точно также. Разве мог Пайк взваливать на Тайлера такую ношу — постоянную тревогу о том, что случится через много-много лет?  
  
Возможно все-таки Пайк не ответил прямо на тот самый вопрос, заданный на платформе транспортатора по одной простой причине — он уже знал, что доверяет Тайлеру.


End file.
